megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Man Restores Cheer
Spring Man Brings Cheer is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Spring Man from Mega Man 7. Spring Man does battle with the "Gloom 'n' Doom Gang", a gang of Robot Masters that resemble sad-looking clowns, and eventually does battle with the Evil Energy. Spring Man starts out with his Wild Coil and spring punches. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Spring Man awakens, as two scientists welcome him back.} Spring Man: Where am I? Scientist 1: Welcome back, Spring Man! We rebuilt you! Scientist 2: There's a project all over the world to rebuild past Robot Masters and reprogram them for good. Mega Man had reverted back to Rock not long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away. Scientist 1: Right--you never know when new heroes might be needed! Spring Man: Good point. {Spring Man entertaining kids.} Text It wasn't long before Spring Man found a place by entertaining small children with his antics. {Screen of amusement park under attack.} Text But it wouldn't be long before he needed to become a hero, either. {All eight "Gloom 'n' Doom Gang" clowns appear.} Text A group of evil robot clowns, known as the "Gloom 'n' Doom Gang", had arrived to Earth. Controlled and powered by the Evil Energy, they began spreading deadly sorrow upon the world. {Close up of Spring Man.} Spring Man: I won't let this Gloom 'n' Doom Gang ruin humanity's happiness! Just leave this all to me! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Spring Funhouse (a nod to his Mega Man 7 stage) Boss: Tom Granddaddy (a giant version of the Tom Daddy, which also sends out shots while moving) Stage Select (the Gloom 'n' Doom Gang) * Scorch Mime ** Weapon: Blaze Juggler (a sphere of fireballs, similar to Scorch Wheel, but thrown straight forward) ** Weakness: Soda Fountain * Bubble Buffoon ** Weapon: Soda Fountain (a spray of bubbles, similar to Bubble Splash) ** Weakness: Shock Buzzer * Zap Harlequin ** Weapon: Shock Buzzer (an electrified spring punch) ** Weakness: Clay Pie * Molder Pueblo {modeled after a Pueblo clown} ** Weapon: Clay Pie (an earth element pie-like projectile, goes forward and slightly downward) ** Weakness: Silly Seeker (it can hunt him down when he hides in some of the room decor) * Shield Auguste ** Weapon: Smiling Shield (four smiling masks that are a shield--can be thrown too) ** Weakness: Wind-Up Bomb (its explosions can penetrate the shield too) * Blast Hobo ** Weapon: Wind-Up Bomb (a minature "Walking Countdown Bomb" weapon; can also destroy certain walls) ** Weakness: Blaze Juggler * Searching Fool ** Weapon: Silly Seeker (a candy-striped fireworks rocket that homes in on enemies) ** Weakness: Crazy Watch (he takes damage because it messes with his searching device) * Time Rodeor ** Weapon: Crazy Watch (a time stopping device) ** Weakness: Smiling Shield Final Stages The final stages are within a place called Gloomsday Manor. Gloomsday Manor 1: Cemetery and Entrance Hall * Boss: Tragedy Tripropellan (a gloomy looking Tripropellan; weak to Silly Seeker) Gloomsday Manor 2: Brownout Halls * Boss: Flashlight Joe (a Sniper Joe with a light; weak to Clay Pie) Gloomsday Manor 3: Mirror Halls * Boss: Mirror Gabyoall (a giant Gabyoall that spouts out energy shots; weak to Wind-Up Bomb) Gloomsday Manor 4: Portrait Hallway {Boss Rush; no other boss after} Gloomsday Manor 5: Grand Hall * Boss: Giant Coil'n Skull (a giant Coil'n enemy with a horned skull; spits bombs and crescent energy shots; weak to Soda Fountain) Gloomsday Manor 6: Rooftop Showdown * Final Boss: Evil Energy ** Form 1: Slash Man Clone (weak to Blaze Juggler) ** Form 2: Evil Energy HannyaNED-Shin (larger HannyaNED2 with homing missiles, mines, shockwaves on floor/roof, and even flamethrowers. Weak to Shock Buzzer) Category:Conceptual fan games